


Santa's Coming

by HomestuckNerd



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Daddy Kink, Horrible Euphemisms, M/M, Spanking, Spanking Kink, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomestuckNerd/pseuds/HomestuckNerd
Summary: Kankri decides to have a little fun when Cronus volunteeres for mall Santa.





	

Your name is Cronus Ampora and your boyfriend is dragging you to the mall a couple days before Christmas. He convinced you to volunteer as Santa, well, more or less forced you to do it. But you got him to be your littlw helping elf so you weren't the only one in the stupid getups though.  
Once you got inside, you were given your outfit and to work in the large chair with a dark red cushion that was actually kind of nice. Since it was a large mall, they had a lot of room for the setup. There was a bunch of amazingly large pine trees with big, sparkly ordaments on them. There was also a little gingerbread house that was just tall enough for you to not hit your head on the ceiling. It had a mini fridge and a wooden chair in it. It was perfect for Kankri though, he would be spending most of the time in there since he wasn't even doing much, just keeping an eye on you to make sure you don't trigger any of the children or try to run off.

Around 11 o'clock, kids started lining up to sit on your lap and after a while the line was long. Holy hell, your break is at 2, this is gonna be one hell of a long day.

Around 1, you saw Kankri come out of the gingerbread house and get to the back of the line. You weren't sure what he was up to but you simpily shrugged it off and continued asking kids what they wanted for Christmas, a stupid job in your opinion but you were doing it for Kankri so it would be worth it.

It was a couple minutes before break when Kankri finally got to you. He was small enough to blend in with the crowd of kids waiting for you as well, which was haliourios in your opinion. He came up and sat in your lap with a sly, mischevious smirk on his lips.  
"Whatcha doin, babe?" You were oblivious to whatever he was trying to do but holy shit you caught on when he leaned in to whisper in your ear. "Santa, I've been a bad boy this year." Your cheeks turned bright red. "So, what are you gonna put in my stocking?~" He looked you in the eye and grinded against you the best he could without anyone else seeing it. You could see how horny he was just by the tone of his voice and the way he looked at you just made you feel like you were about to explode. You were thankful the outfit had baggy pants because you were so hard already. You checked your watch, break time, fuck yes.

You two ran into the little cottage and you pinned him against the wall as soon as he shut the door. He grabbed you by the collar of the outfit and pulled you in for a kiss. You slipped your tongue into his mouth, getting him to suck on your tongue while you grinded against him through the cloth of your pants and his little green shorts that looked so stupid yet so cute. When you finally had to pull away to breath you both panted for a second before you moved your head down to give him wet kisses down his neck, making him gasp and moan as his hand slid down to palm the hard one he gave you. "Mmm, f-fuck. What are you going to do to me, daddy?" He purred.  
"I'm gonna make it snow for you." You two couldn't help but chuckle at the horrible holiday euphemism. You tugged his clothes off as all he had to do to get you in your boxers was unbutton the first button of your shirt and slip off your belt before both items of clothing clothing fell to the floor.

He turned the two of you around so that your back was against the wall before sliding down to his knees and pulling your boxers with little Santa hats on them down. You didn't really expect anyone to see you in your underwear today so you wore those which made Kankri laugh and your face flush with embarrassment. "Shut it, just because being santa is dumb doesn't mean I can't like the holiday, ok?"  
"Sure." He laughed as he threw them across the room and began kissing the throbbing sensation between your thighs. You felt him take you into his mouth as he sucked gently, swiftly moving his head back and forth on the tip, making you moan and buck you hips a little. "Oh fuck babe, oh Kan," You groaned. "You like sucking me off like a naughty little elf don't you? Take it all for me." He hummed around your cock and took it all like you told him to. You've had a good blow job but the ones Kankri gave were abosolutly heavenly. You didn't know how someone as innocent as he was could do something so dirty as casual as he did nor did you know where he learned to do it but you never really questioned it.

"You're doing so good," you purred as you gently pulled him off of you. "Here, let me give you a reward." He got back up and you pulled the little wooden chair over before sitting on it and pulling Kankri onto your lap with his exposed ass in the air just waiting for your hand to show it who it belongs to. Smack!  
"Oh! Fuck daddy!" He cried out. You smirked and smacked the other cheek just hard enough to leave a sting and maybe a nice handprint.  
"Who's ya daddy?" You spoke in your thick accent, knowing that he liked it and slapping the other cheek.  
"Ah! Y-you are, daddy! More, Cronus! Please, daddy!" He begged and cried out. You did as he asked and continued, giving him an even 10 with 5 on each cheek.  
"Wanna ride daddy like a good boy?" "Oh yes daddy please let me ride you." He moved so that he was sitting up and facing you befire sliding down on you. "Think you can take all of it for me?" He eargly nodded and slid onto your cock until he was as deep as he could go with the position you two were in.

He panted hard as he stayed still a moment to adjust to your size before slowly bouncing up and down on you. The room was filled with both of your moans and pants. "Oh daddy! You feel so good! Do you like it when I ride you like thi-FUCK!" He yelped as his eyes shut and his head tilted backwards quickly and he squeezed around you, you could tell you hit his prostate. He started to slam down on you as he got louder. "Fuckfuckfuck! DADDY YES!!!" He screamed out as he came, covering both his stomach and yours in the sticky mess.

"Oh daddy," he panted hard as he continued to ride you. "I want you to fill me up so bad! Give it all to me!" You grunted, grabbing his hips and pulling him down as you thrusted upwards, trying to bury yourself as deep in him as you could as you came.  
After you both came back down from your highs you laid back on the chair that was way to small for you to fit in and he collapsed on top of you.  
"Ay babe, I can't really go back to work if you're on me ya know."  
"Fuck it, you're not going anywhere." You chuckled as you played with his thick black curly hair, half asleep. "Sure thing babe." You both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If I screwed anything up please tell me so I can fix it!
> 
> Bonus: They get found. Passed out and naked in the cottage. They definitly got fired.


End file.
